Baby On Board!
by NinjaCupcakex
Summary: Deuce/CeCe , Rocky/Gunther and Ty/Tinka are grown up and starting families  .
1. CeCe is What?

**Hai. :3 How are you guys? good? good! hm, well I had this really cool idea to make a story about DeCe, Runther, and Tynka happily married and starting a family. So, first, our wonderful red-headed and Cuban couple, DeCe! :DD**

"Hon, I'm home from work!" Deuce called as he headed into his home to find his wonderful, wife, CeCe Martinez. The living room was pitch black, as Deuce slowly crept to turn on the lights. Where was his wife?

Just when Deuce was going to call out for her, she appeared a huge smile on her face. Deuce smiled as she went to hug and kiss her.

"Hon, why were all the lights off?" CeCe's husband asked as they went to sit down on the couch. They had a really beautiful home with a fireplace and everything. Deuce actually went to college, got his business degree, and now owns a headphone company.

"Well, I have very exciting news for both of us!" CeCe said before kissing Deuce lightly.

"What is it?" Deuce said, growing a little anxious. He wanted to know what happened!

"I'm pregnant!" CeCe exclaimed. At that moment, Deuce grinned like he was the happiest man in the world. He lifted CeCe and spun her around, then set her back on the couch. He couldn't believe it! His first child. And with the woman he loved.

"This is amazing news, darling! Have you told Rocky yet?" Deuce asked her. Rocky was still best friends with CeCe, and was now a very good doctor. She has married Gunther, who now co-owned a successful shoe company.

"No! I wanted to tell my husband first! You _are_ the father after all" CeCe said as she kissed her husband's cheek. She then went to grab her cell phone so she could tell Rocky and Gunther the great news.

"Oh my gosh! CeCe! congrats!" Rocky screamed into the phone. She passed the phone to Gunther who also congratulated the elated couple.

The next day, CeCe set up a get-together with her family, Deuce's family, Rocky, Gunther, Ty, and Tinka.

When everyone started to chat quietly among themselves, CeCe, with Deuce beside her, stood up to make her big announcement.

"Okay guys! Listen up! Deuce and I have something VERY important we gotta tell you!", CeCe said, as everyone looked at the couple standing before them. Of course, Rocky and Gunther knew, but everyone else was curious to what they were going to say.

"As you all, know CeCe and I have been married for quite sometime now..", Deuce started, as he put him arm around her waist and pulled her closer to her

"And, we're happy to say...we're in the process of starting a family!", CeCe grinned. At that moment, her mother and mother-in-law jumped up and went to hug the happy couple. After that, Ty & Tinka and Rocky & Gunther did also.

After the secret was out on both families, the ladies started to plan everything. They planned the baby shower, what color the nursery is going to be if it's a girl or boy. CeCe looked at the men. They were doing their own thing. Deuce caught her eye and smiled at her. From that moment on, she knew that having this child, his child, was going to be the best thing for them. She knew that Deuce was going to be the best dad for their little girl or boy. She knew that their child will bring them more love to their relationship and to their family. She knew because she was in love. She knew, not because she could predict the future, but she could just feel it. She would just have to wait and see.

That night, Deuce and CeCe were laying down, spooning **(A/N don't worry, it's not anything explicit or sexual) **when Deuce started to rub CeCe's stomach.

"Our first child is right in here. Can you believe that?", Deuce said, still rubbing her stomach.

"Yep. I know. She or he is going to be an amazing little child. I just know it", CeCe said, thruthfully.

CeCe then turned over at him and stared right into his wonderful brown eyes. Those were the same eyes that caused her to fall in love with him. Deuce stared into her eyes as well.

"I hope she or he gets your eyes", CeCe said as they kissed once more, went back to spooning position and went to sleep with nothing but wonderful thoughts on the future.

**Awwwww, didja like it? See, I didn't want any teen pregnancy up in this story. I wanted a happy pregnancy where the mother didn't have to think about adoption or abortion. I also made all the couples very successful. You know, owning businesses and stuff. ^.^ Questions you should answer in your review!**

**-What do you want the baby to be? Boy? Girl?**

**-Possible names? (Boy and Girl)**

**-What should the baby have? (CeCe's hair, Deuce's eyes, etc.)**

**Alright, R&R! :D Next time, we'll see Runther and how they're doing on starting a family. ;D**

**-NinjaCupcakex**


	2. Rocky Wants a What?

**Hey guys! How is everyone? Everyone anxious to see what DeCe's baby is and how Runther is doing with their family? Let's all goooooo! :3 Oh, and don't worry, this story/chapter won't have an uncomfortable sex scene. Trust me, it's less comfortable for me to write than for you to read. :o**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these fantastic characters, just the soon-to-be born babies. ^.^**

Rocky's POV:

When CeCe told us the great news over the phone and at the get together, Gunther and I couldn't believe our ears! CeCe, the one who was never that good with kids, is having a child before us. I'm so excited to have a mini CeCe or Deuce strolling along with us on our many aventures. Then, once Gunther and I have one and Ty and Tinka do too, we can all have our children be best friends!

A few weeks went by, and CeCe and I had the day off while our husbands had to work. We went to the Coffee shop by our houses (**A/N they live one block away from each other**) and started to discuss things like our jobs and how our marriage was going so far. Then, it got to the topic of CeCe's baby.

"Oh, Rocky, I'm so excited about our first little girl or boy!", CeCe smiled, looking down at her stomach.

"Aww, I'm excited for you, too! You and Deuce are gonna be exemplary parents to that little bundle of joy!", I said. Course, I was ecstaic for her as she was for herself, but I felt like I didn't have that sense of family in me. I've always wanted to have a mini Rocky or a mini Gunther, I just didn't know when it was the right time to start.

"Thank you, Rocky! Although, this little bundle of joy doesn't give me much joy in the morning.", CeCe said as she made a gagging face. I smiled. Same CeCe that she was a few years ago.

Just then, CeCe's phone rang. It was Deuce checking up on her.

"Hi, Sweetie! Nothing, just here at the Coffee Shop with Rocky", I heard.

"Yeah! Sure! Oh, he's going to come as well?", she said into the phone. Come where? Who? Did she mean Gunther?

About 10 minutes later, I could tell Deuce was coming because CeCe's face literally lit up and smile as he came over to our table. My back was towards the door, so I had to turn back to see who was coming with him. No one.

CeCe and Deuce greeted each other was a small peck and went on with their conversation. Just then, I got a text from Gunther that said,

"Turn around". I turned around to see my husband with a bonquet of roses standing behind me. I smiled and kissed him tenderly while he wrapped his arms around me. We then pulled away as he pulled a chair to our table as well.

"So, CeCe, how's CeCe or Deuce junior?", She asked CeCe. Another reason why I fell madly in love with him. He loved kids, especially babies, and cared about his friends.

"She or he is doing just fine growing into an awesome baby", she replied.

"So, when are you guys having a Rocky or Gunther junior?", Deuce asked us. We looked at each other, not knowing how to reply to that.

"Well, whenever my Rockybear is ready", Gunther replied with a smile. I decided to wait to tell him that I was already ready until we got home.

-Rocky and Gunther's house. 8:00 P.M.-

Gunther's POV:

I had just finished showering and drying off. Only dressed in pajams pants and no shirt, I saw the most beautiful girl waiting for me.

I smiled and walked over to the bed to lay next to her. I grew more in love with her as she started giving me the most passionate kisses that she's ever given me.

She slowly started getting on top of me without breaking her kisses. I was just getting into it when she stopped, put her forehead to mine and whispered, "I'm ready"

It took me a while to find out what she was talking about, but then it hit me. She was ready to have a baby, or at least try for one.

I smiled and said, "alright"

**Okay, I'm stopping it there, for everyone 11 and under. Wanna keep it PG, bro. :3 Anyway, you guys can guess what happens after he said that. *awkward silence* Soooo, review on what you thought of it! And answer these questions, if you want. :p**

**1. Runther baby names? (Girl and boy)**

**2. Boy or girl?**

** Deuce and Gunther team up with their companies?**

**TYNKA FAMILY NEXT. ^.^**


	3. The results are in!

**vnlkjmcvpiodsno I hate myself now. D: I haven't updated for you guys in forevaaa and now people are forming angry mobs to come get me. :3 (yeah, I'm weird.] ON WITH THE STORY!**

Ty and Tinka were enjoying their lazy day on Sunday, cuddling and watching movies on Netflix. They loved Sundays because those were the only days where they could really indulge in themselves and each other.

But this Sunday was different. Tinka found herself going to the bathroom more than usual and had the weirdest cravings all of a sudden. Ty caught on quickly to his wife's behavior as well.

"Sweetie, do you think maybe, you're pregnant?", Ty asked.

"What? That's crazy talk! We haven't had sex in..", Tinka thought about the last time she had sex with Ty, which was only 3 weeks ago. Maybe she really was pregnant? Was she ready for a baby? Was Ty ready? There was only one way to know for sure.

"Hmm.. well maybe I am.. We should get a pregnancy test just to be sure", Tinka said to Ty as she jumped out of bed and changed into her jeans and T-shirt. These days, she only really wore provocative outfits for parties and holidays.

Ty, being a loyal and supportive husband, drove his wife to the closest Walgreens and helped her choose a pregnancy test. They wanted to get the best results so they can start planning their perfect family, if they were going to get one soon.

Luckily, Tinka had to use the restroom when they returned home. She hurried into the nearest restroom in her home as Ty followed and waited outside the door for her response. He heard the flush and the door unlock.

"Well?", He asked his wife.

"I-It's a plus. I'm pregnant", She replied, looking into his eyes. Ty's worried look quickly turned into a warming smile. He knew Tinka wasn't all ready, but they were finally starting a family, and that was all that mattered.

Ty kissed her softly before calling Rocky to tell her the good news, while Tinka called Gunther to do the same. Rocky and Gunther had the good news of their own as well. Right after, they called CeCe and Deuce to tell them as well. Everyone was so excited for them, and everyone had the day off, so they decided to hang out at their place for a while.

While the two couples arrived, everyone talked about how their pregnancy was going. CeCe's once skinny figure was slowly turning into a belly. Rocky and Gunther tried for a baby a few weeks before and had just gotten the results this morning.

"Isn't this weird?", Rocky started. "How Tinka, CeCe and I ALL got pregnant at around the same time?"

It kind of is, but if you think about it, now our kids can be besties like you and me, Rocky!", CeCe cried. Rocky smiled abd agreed with this statement. They could all watch their kids grow up at the same time, which was all exciting.

"Have you told mom and dad yet?", Gunther asked her sister. Tinka shook her head and began to dial her mom's number to tell her. Delighted screams came from the phone as Tinka said her good news.

It was now Ty's turn to give his mom the news. Rocky smiled as he took his phone out and dialed.

"Both my babies are now HAVING babies? Wow, you guys are growing up way too fast!", Mrs. Blue laughed into the phone. She recently heard about Rocky getting pregnant, and now got a call that Ty was going to be a father.

Gunther noticed Deuce and CeCe being a little too quiet and looked to see them engulfed in each other, in their own little world. Gunther looked at Rocky, her already knowing he wanted a make-out scene as well. She teased him, kissing him only a few times.

"Guys! Please! Get a room! My gosh!", Tinka shouted, which startled the two couples.

"Hey! I got an ideeeaaaa!", CeCe chimed. "Why don't we all have a sleepover! It'll be our last one to 'motherhood' and 'fatherhood' ".

"Hey! That's a great idea We can stay here! We got two extra rooms for you guys!", Ty said in agreement to CeCe's idea.

"No one's working tomorrow, right?", Tinka said.

"No! It's Memorial Day tomorrow!", Rocky exclaimed, joining in.

"Great then we'll go ahead and get our stuff, and we'll meet up back here!", Deuce said. He started getting up, took CeCe's hand, and went to prepare for a sleepover with everyone. Gunther and Rocky followed right after.

Ty and Tinka sat on the couch. They looked at each other seductively and almost instantly started making out with each other. Ty felt Tinka trace his abs and slosly start ro sit on his lap, not breaking their makeout scene. Ty suddenly pulled away.

"I sure am gonna miss our sexy time", Ty winked at her.

"Oh relax, Blue. It's only 9 months", Tinka laughed. She kissed him once more and started to prepare for tonight's adult sleepover.

**So it's official! They're all having beautiful babies! Ha, I'll actually have to do some pregnancy research to get this all accurate. D: If any of this is incorrect, plase notify me, thanks!**

**OOKAY! Tynka baby:**

**1. Boy or Girl? Twins? Triplets?**

**2. Names: Boy and Girl**

**3. Chrarcteristics? (Tinka's hair, Ty's eyes, etc.)**

**4. Personality?(:**

**okay! Tune in next time for Baby On Board, Ch. 4! :D**


	4. The Adult Sleepover

**Okay, so I'm in this really desperate state that i'll never find love or that i'll never be famous. Don't judge, I'm weird. Anyway, I thought this was the only way I could relieve my stress. If I could write my heart out. Heheh. LET'S GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

When everyone started knocking on the Blue's door, Ty and Tinka started greeting everyone and inviting them back in. Everyone had settled down and were ready to let the fun begin.

"are we going to have some sophisticated sleepover?", CeCe said, with a disgusted face on.

"Naw, we're going to act like teenagers. Because this is our last one!", Ty assured her. CeCe calmed down.

"Alright. So random baking first? We can make cupcakes!", Rocky suggested. Everyone thought that was a good idea, so they all headed to the kitchen to start making their delicious cupcakes.

Gunther put on the radio while they worked. They were having so much fun, mixing food coloring in the batter to make rainbow and blue cupcakes, and putting frosting on each others faces, they almost forgot they were adults. While it was getting dark outside, everyone decided it was time to get comfy in their pajamas and went to change. Rocky wore short shorts and a random shirt she found, with her wavy hair down. CeCe wore sweats and a shirt as well, and her hair was in a side-braid. Tinka wore a pastel pink night gown that defined her body shape perfectly, and she wore her hair in a bun. As the for the boys, they wore sweat pants and muscle shirts that they were planning on taking off later in the evening when they were alone with their wives. All the boys were well-defined with 6-packs, which the girls loved, obviously.

When the cupcakes were done, everyone now decided it was time to watch a movie and enjoy the desserts. They picked they're all-time favorite movie, _Eat, Pray, Kill._

"I haven't seen this movie in forever!", Rocky exclaimed, popping the DVD and snuggling next to Gunther. They were under a blanket, and Gunther had his arms around her, hands on her stomach. CeCe and Deuce were laying down on the ground, and Tinka's head was on Ty's lap while he was sitting down. They were all comfortable.

After the movie was done, Tinka put the stereo on and motioned everyone to start dancing. The boys didn't want to do anything, so they just watched their wives have a bit of fun. Deuce then turned to Gunther and Ty.

"Remind me again why we love these girls?", Deuce asked them.

"They're perfect.", Gunther said, eyes glued on Rocky.

"She's the only girl I see", Ty said, hypnotized by Tinka. Deuce felt the need to look at his wife, and was instantly put in a trance by her smile and fiery red hair.

At the end of their dance party, everyone decided it was time to freshen up and head to their rooms for the night.

"Okay guys, Goodnight! I will see you all in the morning!", Tinka said to them and headed up to her room with Ty.

"Alright, well we'll see you guys later! Goodnight!", Rocky followed right after, with Gunther on her trail as well. Then, CeCe and Deuce followed right after, leaving the house quiet.

o.o.o.o.o.o

_Ty and Tinka's room_

"Well, that was fun, having everyone together like that", Ty said to his wife, who was now crawling into bed with him.

"Yeah, I know! It felt like we were still teenagers.", Tinka replied back, now snuggling closer to Ty.

"Hah. Yeah. The days where I truly didn't know love until I found you", Ty whispered, wrapping his arms aound her.

"Aww. Well, aren't you being a sweetie?", Tinka giggled. Tinka met Ty's gaze and gave him a small good night kiss before heading off to bed. She knew her baby and her were in the right hands. She was going to have the best family ever with the best man ever.

_Deuce and CeCe's room_

As soon as they had set down their bags, CeCe plopped onto the bed.

"I am soo tired. But that was fun", CeCe said, indirectly to her husband.

"Yeeah, but now comes the best part", Deuce said in his deep, seductive voice.

"Ooh, and what is that?", CeCe said, seeing Deuce going over her and kissing her tenderly and passiontely. Soon enough, their makeout session had gone from sweet and cute to sexy and fiery in such a short time.

Deuce was now touching her in different places, until it lnded on one of her breasts. She felt her shirt slowly coming off, until she stopped her husband.

"As much as I wnt to keep going, I'm pregnant, we habe to be quiet, and this isn't our bed", CeCe said. Deuce only nodded and crawled into bed with her. They snuggled quietly and went to bed.

_Rocky and Gunther's Room_

Rocky plopped herself onto the bed, her mind full of thoughts on the future. She tried her best to keep her thoughts to herself because she didn't want to cause any trouble for her marriage right now. But of course, Gunther found something wrong with her beloved.

"What's wrong, my love?", Gunther asked her, sitting down next to her. Rocky had no other choice than to tell him the truth. He wasn't going to take "nothing" for an answer.

"What if something bad happens to the baby?", Rocky said, eyes looking at the carpet.

"Like, dying while in my womb or having a heart disease and dies in it's sleep when it's three days old? I've seen that happen at work, Gunther, and it's not pretty", Rocky said, voice cracking from her tears filling in. She was now looking at Gunther, hoping for comfort, and sure enough she found it. Gunther was giving her a comforting smile.

"Rocky. As long as our baby has an amazing mother like yourself, she or he has nothing to worry about. Don't ever think those negative thoughts again. I don't want you filling your hed with thoughts tht our child will die.", Gunther said, pulling her into a hug while she sobbed onto his chest quietly. He rested his chin on her head and rocked her until she had calmed down bit.

They climbed into bed. No kisses or "I love you"s tonight. All they needed was their presence. And with that, they drifted off to sleep.

**Short chapter. I know, I know. Don't kill me. I'm trying to update as many as I can. And now that it's summer vacation, I'll be writing BUNCHES more! for example, **

**-Paired With Love Ch. 2**

**-Fake Date It Up Ch. 4**

**-iDance It Up (collab story with SydneySanity) Ch. 4**

**-A new Cat/Robbie (Victorious) story.**

**-MOTI**

**-and MUCH MUCH MORE!**

**Oh, if you haven't read SydneySanity's stories, go right now! I hear she's writing so much to keep you kids happy! YAAAAAAAY!**

**Until Next Time!**

**-NinjaCupcakex**


	5. Good Morning

**Soo. It's been a while since I've written for this story huh? I'm sorry. I had writer's block, and I was SO busy, and I was sick today, but I was watching Netflix literally all day, and things just kind of came to me. Um, enjoy! That was a while back. Hah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SIU.**

_Ty and Tinka's House – 8:30 AM_

CeCe woke up enshrouded in her husband's arms. She could feel the warmth of his muscle-y arms that were wrapped around her body at the moment. Her head made its way back into his chest, her eyes scanning the room. It was such a peaceful way to wake up. Best of all, she did have any morning sickness this morning, so she could relax and not wake up running to the toilet. She then heard mumbling coming from Deuce, flipping her over so that she was facing his perfect face. They both opened their eyes and found themselves tangled in each other.

"Good morning, beautiful." Deuce said to CeCe as she gave her a soft kiss on her lips. That had to be the best way to wake up for her. She laid there staring and smiling at Deuce, to which he stared back.

CeCe then felt something in her gut traveling to her throat slowly. "_Oh, no, please, no more morning sickness. I hate throwing up."_ was all that went on in her mind before she hurried to get out of the knotty mess of blankets and pillows and sprint to the bathroom to regurgitate everything she had eaten the night before. Deuce heard the chunks splash into the toilet bowl, and he hurried to comfort her. He knelt down beside her, and held her soft red hair back while rubbing her back.

"It's okay, honey. It's okay. It's almost over" Deuce cooed as he kept rubbing her back. This is what they mostly did when she had morning sickness. He knew she hated throwing up, always whimpering in between barfs, but knowing Deuce was there made her feel a bit comfortable. As soon as it was done, CeCe went straight into her husband's arms.

"I hate this. I'm so tired of being pregnant" CeCe said to Deuce's chest.

"Don't say that, hon. it's only for a while, and after nine months, we'll have a child of our own. That sounds great, right?" Deuce tried to reassure her.

"Yes, I know Deuce, but am I really fit to be a mother?"

"In my eyes, you are. You always have. I've always seen you and how you interact with Flynn whenever he needed you the most. I know he'd never say it, but you were probably there whenever your mom wasn't." Deuce said to her. CeCe didn't say anything back, but Deuce did hear small muffled sniffles from CeCe. He pulled apart from her, and made her face him, tears streaming down her face. Deuce brushed the tears away from her face.

"Don't cry, okay? You're going to be a great mother." Deuce whispered to her as he kissed her forehead. With that, Deuce proceeded to pick her up bridal style and lay her on the bed.

"Let me get you water. I'll be back." Deuce said as he left to tend his wife.

As soon as Deuce left, CeCe looked down at her belly.

"Is it crazy that you're not even alive yet, but I already love you so much?" CeCe told her baby as she kissed her finger and pressed it lightly on her tummy.

_Rocky and Gunther's Room – 8:45 am_

Gunther woke up to the sound of the shower running in their bathroom along with Rocky's humming. It was such a great way to wake up, but not as much as her being the first thing to see when he wakes up. He heard Rocky hum a small tune, and his head got an idea.

He peered around for a paper, but there was none to be found. It was a guest room for crying out loud. Why would they have paper randomly in here? He finally got an idea and opened a new note on his iPhone. He began writing small verses:

_Your mother is perfect_

_But your father is crazy_

_But what matters is we love you_

_And you love us_

_I can't wait_

_Can't wait 'till you're born_

_To hold you 'till you're asleep_

'_Till you're safe in my arms_

_You'll make mistakes_

_But we won't care_

_You're ours_

_All ours_

He wasn't too proud of it, but he heard the door slowly turn, and he exchanged looks between his phone and the bathroom door. He didn't want Rocky to know about it. It was a surprise, to both the baby and her. He looked up at her, and safely saved his song, and set his phone down on the dresser.

"No wonder the bed felt so empty" Gunther said as he got up from the bed to walk over to Rocky who was smiling.

"How's the baby?" Gunther asked her once they were seated at the love seat in the room. It seemed Rocky's eyes lit up when someone brought up the word "baby" or anything, and that's what Gunther loved. To see Rocky excited about finally starting a family.

"Oh you know, growing into the best bundle of joy ever" Rocky giggled, looking down at her baby. It was sort of a fake giggle with a hidden reluctance in it, and Gunther could hear it any day.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Gunther asked her.

"Nothing. Why would you think something's wrong?"

"You seem to be hiding something."

"I'm not."

"Rocky, just tell me? I won't be mad. Please? I just want to know. I care about you…"

"Well, I had this dream…" Rocky says, trailing off, no being able to say everything. Gunther nodded, trying to get her to explain it.

"And, it was the day it was due, and when I've gone through it, and it was delivered, the baby. It-It was d-d-de-dead…" Rocky stuttered through her sorrowful words. Gunther knew something like this was coming. He could tell this is really hitting her hard: the pressure of being a mother, and a perfect mother at that. He pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her.

"Rocky, you've _got_ to stop thinking these thoughts. They're really worrying me, okay?" Rocky only nodded with her head against his chest. Gunther lightly positioned Rocky so that they were eye to eye.

"You're the perfect woman, mother, and wife. You're everything I want and more." Gunther said to his one and only. And it was true. He meant every word to his beloved and he'd probably spell it out in the sky just to prove how much he meant it to her.

A halfhearted smile crept across Rocky's face as Gunther leaned in to give her a soft kiss. She loved when Gunther and she had one-on-one talks like this. And at a time like this, she needed them more than ever and he knew that.

"Well then, beautiful, why don't we go downstairs for some breakfast? I think I hear Ty and Tinka down there already."

"Nah, I'll probably just go see how CeCe's doing first. You go along, dear." Rocky said, gesturing her husband to join his sister and brother-in-law. Right after, Rocky put on her favorite robe and headed for CeCe and Deuce's room, partially hoping Deuce wasn't there. She stood at the closed door, hearing nothing on the other side. Then, she knocked.

"Come in!" CeCe called from inside. Rocky pushed the door open to see her best friend lying in one corner of the bed, looking down at her belly.

"Good morning, CeCe." Rocky greeted, starting to sit on her bed.

"Morning." CeCe called back as she looked at her best friend with a smile then went right back to her tummy.

"How's it been treating you?" Rocky asked, referring to the baby.

"I'm not sure. It's kind of like Flynn in a way. It annoys me with its morning sickness and fatigue, but at the end of the day, I already love it so much. I never knew I could grow so attached to something still forming, y'know?" CeCe replied. Rocky nodded in agreement, knowing just what she meant. Just then, Deuce came back with some water and gave it to CeCe.

"Well, I'll see you two later for breakfast. I'm going to go help."

"Alright, we'll be down there in a sec!" CeCe replied as Rocky went downstairs to help everyone else.

_The Kitchen – 9:03 AM_

Ty and Tinka were furiously cooking up the breakfast for everyone. You name it, they made it. Fluffy Pancakes, golden waffles, crispy bacon, eggs, hash browns, and freshly squeezed orange juice decorated the table as Tinka set the warm food down.

Ty was at the stove, cooking up the last of pancake batter that was left. Tinka smiled; Ty wasn't a stereotypical guy that waited around for the wife to do everything for him. No, he actually got up and helped, which Tinka loved.

"Alright, baby, you done yet?" Tinka asked him from the dining room next to the kitchen.

"I'm flipping the last one, babe." At this moment, Tinka heard Gunther's footsteps travel down the stairs. He still wore his pajamas as he greeted his sister.

"Good morning, sister twin. Good morning, Ty." He said to both of them.

"Where's Rocky?" Tinka asked, a bit of worry in her voice.

"Oh, she went to visit CeCe before coming down to hel- Well, it looks like you guys already have breakfast done…" Gunther said as his eyes stopped on the table covered in plates full of food.

"Yeah, we like to cook." Tinka said, laughing a little. Immediately after that, Rocky's small, bunny-like footsteps came down the stairs as well.

"Alrighty! I'm ready to start cook- whoa." Rocky was also as astonished with the table as her husband.

"And you said I couldn't cook!" Ty said, with a small knowing smile. Rocky laughed and rolled her eyes at her older brother.

"We should call the other two down here." Gunther suggested eager to eat already.

"Yeah, hopefully they're not making another baby…" Ty said.

"Ty! CeCe's pregnant already. She can't make another right now." Rocky said, defending her two best friends, although she knew he was only joking.

"Make another what?" Deuce's voice boomed, startling everyone else.

"Nothing. Hey, everything's already done and served. We were waiting for you guys. Let's go dig in!" Tinka said, leading the guests to their seats. One by one, everyone started grabbing the various things onto their plate. The room was filled with delighted sounds from everyone as they took the first bite of everything.

_Breakfast – 9:39 AM_

"Girls, we should do something." CeCe suggested, taking a bite of her pancakes.

"Like what?" Rocky said, now engaged in the conversation.

"Like…Go shopping for maternity clothes! I mean, we're gonna get big soon. We have to look fashionable and pregnant." CeCe explained, giggling at her last sentence. Rocky and Tinka both agreed with her, and promised they'd go today.

"Okay, guys. What are we gonna do while they're out?"

"Check out girls at the mall" Ty said, joking. That one earned a death stare from Tinka.

"I'm kidding, darling! Those teen days are long over." Ty reassured her.

"Well, I'd suggest something, but the girls are in the room." Deuce said.

"Well, then, the girls can go get ready. We'll clean up and discuss where we're going." Gunther said, gathering up all the plates as the girls went back upstairs for their shopping spree.

**And, I'mma stop it there. ^.^ Boy, this took a LONG while to finish. Like, I started this back in August. It's November now… Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Please keep your eyes open for CupCakeSanity's Grand Opening, the 4-way collab between SydneySanity, xXxInMyDreamsxXx, GlitterGirl123, and I! Can't wait! Kisses! Xoxo**

**-NinjaCupcakex**


End file.
